Mixup
by Bouncebackability
Summary: James wakes up at Hogworts and Harry next to a red head.
1. Four poster

James woke up and took in his surroundings, they were familiar but not expected. When he fell asleep he was next to his wife, their newborn baby lying in the cot across from them in their cream bedroom. Now awake his was starring up at a canopy he had seen endless times before, he was in his bed of seven years. His bed at boarding school.

Pulling himself up into bed and fumbling blindly for his glasses James slipped them over his nose and the room came into focus, but it was not arranged as he remembered, for starters there was an extra bed, and for another only one of the other 4 was occupied. At Hogworts James was always with at least one other person. Wherever Sirius was James wasn't far behind. James racked his brains for any reason for this bizarre occurrence, if he had been injured for whatever reason with the order he would have been in the hospital wing. If the past 4 years where a dream then there was no reason for the extra bed. Nothing made sense.

James lifted himself out of bed and went to look in the bathroom mirror, maybe his appearance would give him some clue to what had happened, 4 years couldn't be a dream, at least not a dream that real. Everyone sometimes wakes up and expects the scenario they had been living subconsciously to be the real one but the effect never lasted over a minute. Something was not right.

James looked up into the bathroom mirror, eyes still slightly foggy from his sleep he appeared to have no obvious injuries, pushing his fringe back though he found a thin scar, a scar he didn't have when he went to bed and one which was too healed to be recent. He also looked younger, the shaddows baby Harry had caused under his eyes where not there and his few wrinkles were not there. Then James noticed the most alarming thing of all, green eyes. James had never had green eyes, his were hazel and had been since he first opened them. These particular green eyes though James knew off by heart, he only knew 2 people in the world whose colouring was this deep, and they were the 2 people who meant most to him in the whole world. It made no sence.


	2. Wanting Ginny

Harry woke up and rolled into someone sleeping next to him, a red haired someone. Instantly pulling himself up he reached for his glasses from the bedside table and slipped them on. The red head next to him seemed to be alarmed by this behaviour and had woken up with him. Harry was not in Gryffindor tower, that much was for certain. Red material and dark wood had been replaced by cream plastered walls and photos on the wall.

"What's up love?" The red head said from next to him. Harry didn't reply, he instead swung himself around and sat over the edge of the bed, aware this must be a realistic dream. Maybe it was some subconscious recognition of his love for his girlfriend Ginny. Whatever it was it was beginning to scare him with the realism of it all.

The red head had by this point joined Harry, but it wasn't Ginny. Ginny was smaller than this woman by a good few inches. She pulled Harry into her embrace, "Your worried aren't you? It'll be fine, it all will be OK." She said. Harry nodded, not knowing what she was talking about. "I'm just going to the bathroom." Harry said, getting up and walking out of the room, the feeling of fresh water on his face would either wake him up or prove it was a dream. He just had to find it first.

The house was of a decent size, not a million miles off Privet Drive and after opening a white wood door to a cupboard and a baby's nursery he finally found the bathroom. Out of habit he immeaditly look into the mirror to find his reflection looking a good few years older than he was. But that wasn't what scared him, what scared him was the hazel eyes which appeared to have replaced his own and the distinct lack of a bright red thin scar.


	3. Wake up call

James was still staring at that strange reflection 5 minutes later, he kept touching the scar, he even splashed himself with freezing cold water in an attempt to wake himself up, in contrast the stinging cold pain on his cheeks as it made contact confirmed his fears. He was not in Godric's Hollow anymore, he wasn't even in his own body anymore. Still staring straight ahead, water dripping off his face James was totally unaware of the red headed boy coming behind him.

"Yeah, Potions first thing makes me feel like that too," he said before suddenly changing his voice to one of concern, "What's up Harry? You didn't get a vision did you?" James shock his head, still not knowing who to trust in this strange situation he decided to tell no one. This whole situation made so little sense there was a very real risk of it being a set up by the death eaters, and he wasn't going to risk saying anything which could endanger anyone and that meant saying nothing. He would rather die than betray the order, even if it was accidental.

"Come on then, get changed." They boy encouraged, disappearing off to a cubicle himself leaving James to wander back to the dorms alone. He looked through the trunk at the bottom; initials HP on the side were confirming the story he had in his head. Obviously he had to pretend to be Harry for whatever reason. It didn't take long for James to find a pair of jeans, teeshirt and black robes. He threw them on and got out the potions book, seemed like that was first lesson from what the red head had said. The red hair was characteristic of the Weasleys and they had a son of similar age to Harry, either Ron or Percy. James got confused with the ages of each of the 6; Lily was far better at remembering details about people and families. James looked at his watch, only to find it useless. He never did learn to tell the time using the muggle contraption.

* * *

I'm not going to lie, I'm surprised I got reviews for this story because I thought it was one of my poorer ones, but as you seem to like it I'll keep it going, I'm updating more often now so you shouldn't be kept waiting for that long.

Thank you for reviewing, and if you ever need to kill some time please read my other stories, I think they are better. Also feel free to critise.

**HavenKane** - Don't be hard on yourself, you rock. Thanks for the review, I like being original and different. I always have written slightly different stories, fanfiction is quite odd for me because most of it is already decided for you. I kind of like that because I already know what I'm working with. Thank you.

**whereowhere-is-my-rabbit**...Thank you, my other story Imposter starts off with them in different times, you might like that one. I find it easier writing with them in different times, the character interactions are better.Keep reading :)

**Jelly/Jenn**...as long as people review I will continue to write. Next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks at the most. Please stick with me, thank you.

**Slytherin-girl TF lover**...Thank you, I will carry on writing for you then. Thank you.

OK, if anyone want to suggest what they want to happen or anything give me a shout and I will see what I can do.

Once again, cheers for the reviews, please read and review my other stories and keep smiling.


	4. Cold Enamel

Harry had to grip the side of the sink to stabilise himself as soon as he realised what he was seeing. It was just plain wrong after all, but yet the cold enamel under his hands confirmed what he already knew. This wasn't a dream.

He stayed there, frozen to the spot as if some Snow Queen had cast her spell upon him, staring into the face of his dead father. He could feel his heart pound in his chest as real as if someone was repeatedly hitting him in the sternum. His stomach did repeated revolutions and

his mouth felt dry; he wasn't 100 certain that he wouldn't pass out at any minute.

He had hastily concluded that this little drama could have been one of a few things; the most likely of which being that it was the cruellest joke in the world, or maybe proof that Rita Skeeter was on the right track a couple of years back. Whatever it was, so engrossed in it – the surrealism and the shock -that he did not notice the presence of the redhead until she wrapped her arm around his back.

"Thought you might need these," she said, slipping a pair of glasses onto Harry's face. Then the general feeling of queasiness intensified until he could almost taste the bile in his mouth. Looking into the mirror, for the first time clear as crystal instead of the fuzzy outline of before, he saw himself not next to his best friend's sister but his mother.

He spun around at such a speed that the red head was pushed back. He couldn't think of the woman as Lily and definitely not as mum. That just wasn't right, and yet there he stood with his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to say something but continually changed his mind before any sound could come out.

Should he hex her for being so cruel? 8, 9 years ago this wouldn't matter, but now he knew what his mum and dad had looked like. Now it was just plain sick.

Should he run and hug her? After all he didn't know how long this delusion might last and it could be his first and last chance to say how much he missed her.

But he couldn't think straight; every fibre of his body was telling him totally contrasting things. Scared in case it was a trap, petrified in case it was time travel, wishing it was real but also wanting to wake up at any moment.

So he just continued staring.

The red head was staring to look scared herself by this point, but Harry barely realised so confused by his own emotions.

"James, what the hell is going on?" she said in a tone that couldn't quite decide whether or not it was angry or scared. It rested between the two uncertainly, resulting in the voice cracking as if upset.

The paleness of the woman's skin (surely it wasn't that white before?) and the look in her eyes made Harry realise something. He had to think of a game plan from here on in. He needed one that wouldn't commit him one way or the other, one that wouldn't put anyone in danger and covered all possibilities.

He said the one word that usually made the world all right; "Dumbledore."

* * *

Hey there!

Thanks for the nagging. As much as small chapters bug me I decided to stick with them for this story in order for me to have less of an excuse to keep putting it off. Hope that's OK with you lot.

I have just finished a very hard year of uni, but now I should update more often.

Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll love you forever.


End file.
